Star Wars Miniatures
[[Bild:EinigeMiniatures.jpg|miniatur|rechts|Einige Star-Wars-Miniatures-Figuren]] Star Wars Miniatures ist ein Tabletop-Spiel, welches sich nur aus Star-Wars-Figuren zusammensetzt. Es gibt weit über 500 verschiedene Miniaturen, die alle bereits bemalt sind. Man spielt nach den W20-Spielregeln, außerdem hat jede Miniatur eine Karte mit Informationen über die Figur und deren Fähigkeiten. Das Spiel Ausrüstung Gespielt wird auf einer Karte, die mit einem Gitternetz versehen ist, um Entfernungen messen. Auf ihr sind Hindernisse, Gebäude, Deckungen, Türen und dergleichen eingezeichnet. Zum Spielen braucht man zusätzlich lediglich die Figuren, die man in zwei Wegen erhalten kann. Standard zum Spielen ist ein Starterset, in dem immer die gleichen sechs Figuren enthalten sind. Zwei der Spielfiguren sind ausschließlich im Starterset vorhanden. So genannte Boosterpackungen liefern pro Set weitere sieben, zufällig ausgewählte Figuren. Die benötigten Grundregeln liegen jedoch bereits in der Starterpackung bei, zusätzlich ein erster Spielplan und diverses Spielmaterial. Die Spielfiguren selber sind nach Seltenheit abgestuft, so erhält man pro zusätzlichem Booster nur eine einzige seltene Figur. Die Sets [[Bild:SWM Imperial thrawn.jpg|miniatur|Ein Imperial Entanglements Booster-Pack|rechts]] Es gibt 17 verschiedene Sets, alle sind miteinander kombinierbar und bieten Armeen aus verschiedensten Zeitaltern. So sind viele Parteien spielbar: die Sith, die Galaktische Republik, die Mandalorianer, die Separatisten, die Rebellen-Allianz, das Galaktische Imperium, die Galaktische Allianz und sogar die Yuuzhan Vong. Unabhängige Parteien, die man alleine spielen oder zu jeder anderen Armee hinzufügen kann, vervollständigen das Gesamtspiel. Zudem gibt es einige Extrapacks, die an einem gewissen Ereignis wie die Schlacht um Hoth oder die Schlacht um Endor orientiert sind. Manchen solcher Extrapacks liegen auch Szenarienvorschläge bei. Zusätzlich zum normalen Spiel konnte man sich auf der Homepage von Wizard auch teilweise sequenzielle Szenarien herunterladen, in denen Kampagnen mit dem eigenen Team möglich sind. Folgende Sets gibt es: *Rebel Storm 2004 (60 Miniaturen) *Clone Strike 2004 (60 Miniaturen) *Revenge of the Sith 2005 (60 Miniaturen) *Universe 2005 (60 Miniaturen) *Champions of the Force 2006 (60 Miniaturen) *Bounty Hunters 2006 (60 Miniaturen) *Alliance and Empire 2007 (60 Miniaturen) *Rebels and Imperials 2007 (24 Miniaturen) *The Force Unleashed 2007 (60 Miniaturen) *Legacy of the Force 2008 (60 Miniaturen) *Knights of the Old Republic 2008 (60 Miniaturen) *The Clone Wars 2008 (40 Miniaturen) *Imperial Entanglements 2009 (40 Miniaturen) *Jedi Academy 2009 (40 Miniaturen) *Galaxy at War 2009 (40 Miniaturen) *The Dark Times 2010 (40 Miniaturen) *Masters of the Force 2010 (40 Miniaturen) Folgende Extrapacks gibt es: *AT-AT Imperial Walker Colossal Pack 2005 (1 Miniatur) *Attack on Endor Scenario Pack 2006 (4 Miniaturen) *Starter Set 2007 2007 (6 Miniaturen) *Hoth Scenario Pack 2007 (17 Miniaturen) *Clone Wars Battles Scenario Set 2008 (10 Miniaturen) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars Map Packs 2009 (jeweils 2 Miniaturen und eine Map) Starship Battles Neben den normalen Miniaturen, bei denen man mit Bodentruppen spielt, gibt es auch die Möglichkeit, sich die Starship Battles zu kaufen. Die Regel dieser Option unterscheidet sich nur geringfügig vom Standardspiel, doch gibt es weniger Spielfiguren zu diesem Spielstil. Es gibt 60 verschiedene Modelle, im Starterset ist je eine Großminiatur der Executor und des Viscount, ein X-Flügler, ein TIE-Fighter, eine Nebulon-B-Fregatte und eine Lambda-Fähre sowie der obligatorische zwanzigseitige Würfel und eine mit Raster versehene Sternenkarte vorhanden. In den Boostern von Starship Battles sind 8 zufällige Miniaturen enthalten. Spielregeln Es gilt, kleine Armeen zu erstellen und sich mit diesen gegenseitig zu bekämpfen. Jeder Charakter verfügt hierzu über gewisse Kostenpunkte, die beim Armee-Aufbau helfen. Zudem sind auf jeder Figuren-Karte die Werte der Figur verzeichnet, zu denen die Trefferpunkte, Kampfkraft und besondere Fähigkeiten wie etwa die Macht zählen. Durch diese Vielfalt der Figuren wird der Auswahl ein taktisches Denken nahe gelegt. Es gibt drei Wege zum Spielen: * Sammeln: Durch das Sammeln unterschiedlichster Star-Wars-Personen aus allen Ären erbaut man sich eine simple Übermacht. * Kämpfen: Im Kampf gegen andere stehen entweder die Schnellstart-Spielregeln, oder spezielle Regeln für Fortgeschrittene zu Verfügung. * Rollenspiel: Im Rollenspiel ist es möglich, eigene Szenarien mit den Figuren zu erstellen. Spielregeln der Starship Battles Beim Starship Battles werden Raumschlachten ausgetragen, es spielen immer zwei Spieler gegeneinander. Hierbei wird das Geschehen immer von zwei Parteien, der "Guten" und der "Dunklen" Seite, beherrscht. Der Spieler unterstützt eine der Seiten. Dabei dürfen in der eigenen Flotte nur Schiffe aus der entsprechenden Fraktion eingesetzt werden. Jedes der 60 erhältlichen Schiffe ist fest einer der beiden Fraktionen zugeordnet und mit einem Punktwert belegt. Mit diesem kann man dann Flotten zusammenstellen, die einander ebenbürtig sein sollen, was zu einem ausgeglichenen Spielen führt. Die verschiedenen Schiffe der Flotten setzen sich aus vier Klassen zusammen: * Klasse 1 beinhaltet Schiffe von gigantischen Ausmaßen, etwa die Executor oder die Viscount. Schiffe dieser Klasse können Jäger an Bord haben, bewegen sich sehr schwerfällig und langsam und sind bis an die Zähne bewaffnet. Schiffe dieser Art kosten sehr viele Punkte bei der Erstellung einer Flotte. Die beiden Schiffe aus dem Starter Set sind die einzigen beiden Schiffe der Klasse 1, die derzeit erhältlich sind. * Kasse 2 setzt sich aus klassischen Großkampfschiffen wie den Imperialen Sternenzerstörern oder den einfachen Mon Calamari MC80 Kreuzern zusammen. Diese können ebenfalls Jäger an Bord haben, bewegen sich dabei jedoch etwas schneller als ihre großen Pendants. Sie sind zwar immer noch stark bewaffnet, aber billiger in der Punkteberechnung. Schiffe der Klasse 2 gibt es nur in den Boostern. * Klasse 3 besteht aus Transportern und kleineren Raumschiffen. In diese Rubrik fallen schnelle und wendige Schiffe wie der Rasende Falke oder das Imperiale Shuttle der Lambda-Klasse. Diese Schiffe dürfen sich diagonal auf der Karte bewegen, können allerdings im Regelfall keine Jäger tragen. * Klasse 4 umfasst die Fülle der Raumjäger, die die zahlreichen Parteien verwenden. Wendig, schnell, wenig geschützt und meist nicht alleine anzutreffen, bilden Raumfahrzeuge wie der X-Flügler oder der TIE Fighter das Rückgrat dieser Klasse. Ihre Ausrichtung spielt keine Rolle für den Spielverlauf. Sie werden von Mutterschiffen des Spielers gestartet. Schiffe der Klassen 1 bis 3 werden zu Spielbeginn in der Startzone der jeweiligen Flotte aufgebaut. Schiffe der Klasse 4 bleiben neben dem Spielfeld und bilden den Fighterpool der jeweiligen Flotte. Auf den Infokarten mancher Schiffe ist vermerkt, dass diese Exemplare Jäger tragen und starten können, dabei gilt: Je größer das Schiff und je besser dessen Ausstattung, desto mehr Jäger können während eines Zuges gestartet werden. Es wird dabei aber nicht darauf geachtet, wie viele Jäger ein Schiff im Verlaufe des gesamten Spiels gestartet hat, denn gestartete Jäger kommen einfach aus dem Fighterpool ins Spiel. Solange noch ein Trägerschiff in der Flotte aktiv ist, können die Jäger weiter ins Spiel gebracht werden. In der Runde, in der ein Jäger gestartet wurde, kann dieser jedoch nicht angreifen. Wird ein Jäger im Verlauf des Spieles zerstört, kehrt er nicht in den Fighterpool zurück. Sollten alle Trägerschiffe zerstört werden, ehe alle Jäger im Spiel sind, verfällt der restliche Jägerpool der Flotte und zählt als vernichtet. Ziel des Spieles ist es, die gegnerische Flotte zu vernichten. Das Spiel wird in Runden gespielt. Eine Runde setzt sich aus vier Teilen zusammen: * 1. Der Initiative (W20 Wurf). * 2. Der Bewegungsphase * 3. Der Kampfphase * 4. Der Schadensphase Beide Spieler würfeln zu Beginn einer Runde mit dem W20. Der Spieler mit dem höheren Wurf zieht seine Flotte als Zweiter, greift dafür aber als Erster in der Kampfphase an. Es werden immer alle Schiffe der Flotte gezogen, bevor der nächste Spieler seinerseits seine Flotte bewegt. Es ist nicht zwingend, dass jedes Schiff bewegt wird oder gar seine volle Bewegungsweite ausschöpft. Wenn beide Flotten gezogen haben, tritt die Kampfphase ein. Jede Waffe eines jeden Schiffes darf genau einmal pro Runde abgefeuert werden. Es beginnt der Spieler, der die Initiativphase gewonnen, also den höchsten Wurf erzielt hat. Wenn alle seine Schüsse ausgespielt und die aus den etwaigen Treffern resultierenden Schaden-Chips ausgeteilt sind, kommt der nächste Spieler an die Reihe. Tatsächlich treten aber die Geschehnisse zeitgleich auf. Ein Schiff, welches genug Schadens-Chips gesammelt hat, um als zerstört zu gelten oder aber zumindest beschädigt gewertet wird, ist in dieser Kampfrunde daher noch vollständig einsatzbereit. Die Schäden treten in der so genannten Schadensphase in Kraft, erst in diesem Teil der Runde werden Statuskarten von beschädigten Schiffen gedreht oder vernichtete Schiffe aus dem Spiel genommen. Danach folgt wieder eine neue Runde. Im Kampf ist darauf zu achten, dass die meisten Schiffe verschiedene Ausrichtungen haben. Die Schiffe der Klassen 1 bis 3 haben vier Ausrichtungsoptionen: Vorne, hinten, links und rechts. Bei Schiffen der vierten Klasse spielt die Ausrichtung keine Rolle. In jeder dieser Zonen liegen verschiedene Waffen, die nur in dieser Ausrichtung eingesetzt werden können und einen zugeteilten Verteidigungswert besitzen. Der Verteidigungswert zeigt an, wie leicht bzw. schwer es ist, einen Treffer gegen das jeweilige Schiff zu landen. Meist sind die Seiten der Schiffe, die besonders schwer bewaffnet sind, auch besonders stark geschützt, so dass man sich entscheiden muss, ob es ratsam ist, eine Breitseite anzubringen und sich verwundbarer zu machen, oder aber auf Nummer sicher zu gehen und dafür selber mit weniger oder schwächeren Waffen anzugreifen. Um einen Angriff zu machen, wird wieder der Würfel konsultiert, der auf der Infokarte angegebene Waffen-Bonus addiert und mit dem Verteidigungswert verglichen. Dieser gehört zu der Seite des Schiffes, welche gerade angegriffen wird. Ist der sich ergebende Wert größer oder mindestens gleich dem Verteidigungswert, ist dem Angreifer ein Treffer gelungen. Der Abstand der Schiffe ist bei einem Gefecht nicht von Bedeutung, außer beim Einsatz von Waffen zur Abwehr von Jägern oder einem Angriff mit Torpedos. Alle anderen Waffen im Spiel haben keine Reichweitenbeschränkung. Wird ein Schiff von einer Waffe getroffen, wird der Schadenswert der Waffe in Schadenspunkten neben die Statuskarte des beschädigten Schiffes gelegt. Die meisten Schiffe, jedoch nicht alle, haben zwei verschiedene Zustände, voll Funktionsfähig und Beschädigt. Jedes Schiff hat einen Hüllenwert, der angibt, wie viel Schaden es vertragen kann. Hier gibt die oberste Zahl an, wie viele Schadenspunkte ein Schiff einstecken kann, ehe der Status von voller Einsatzfähigkeit auf Beschädigt sinkt. Sammelt ein Schiff während eines Kampfes so viele Schadens-Chips, wie es seiner oberen Hüllen-Zahl entspricht, ist es beschädigt und wird umgedreht. Ein beschädigtes Schiff ist in seinen Aktionen etwas eingeschränkt. Dies äußert sich zumeist in einer Reduzierung der Bewaffnung und dem Verlust oder der Reduzierung von Sonder-Fähigkeiten, etwa der Möglichkeit, Jäger zu starten. Einem beschädigten Schiff können nur noch wenige Schadens-Chips hinzugefügt werden, ehe es komplett zerstört ist. Wie viele dies noch sind, gibt die zweite Zahl unter dem Hüllenwert an. Ist hier keine zweite Zahl unter dem Strich, kann das Schiff nicht zuerst beschädigt werden und ist somit sofort zerstört. Sammelt ein Schiff in einer Kampfrunde direkt so viele Schadens-Chips, dass die Summe beiden Hüllenwerten entspricht oder darüber liegt, ist das Schiff sofort zerstört. In denen im Regelheft enthaltenen Regeln für Fortgeschrittene finden sich weitere taktische Einzelheiten, wie Kommando-Möglichkeiten, die besondere Aktionen der Flotte, wie etwa Ausweichmanöver, bedingen Der Spielablauf wird dem Leser mit einer Schnellübersicht und einem Beispielkampf näher gebracht. Mit dem beiliegenden zwanzigseitigen Würfel werden sowohl die Initiativ- wie auch die Angriffsproben gewürfelt. Alle notwendigen Informationen finden sich auf den Karten, die den Miniaturen zugeordnet sind. Die Rückseite enthält außerdem alle Infos darüber, wie ein beschädigtes Schiff mit reduzierten Werten kämpfen darf. Neben die Karten legt man außerdem die Zähler für die Schadenspunkte. Die Schiffe verfügen über verschiedene Waffen, die jedoch nur in bestimmten Situationen und teilweise nur in bestimmte Richtungen eingesetzt werden können (so ist die Point Defense eines Schlachtschiffs nur gegen Jäger wirksam, und Ionenkanonen verursachen mehr Schaden bei Schiffen, die noch volle Lebenspunkte haben). Runde um Runde würfelt man so und versucht, den Spieler alle Schiffe zu zerstören. Benutzt man die ausführlichen Regeln, können bei Vorhandensein entsprechender Schiffe auch noch Command Options eingesetzt werden – die Effekte gehen von einer einmaligen Erhöhung des Schadens bis zur Regeneration einiger Trefferpunkte. Miniatures Spielregeln (Fortgeschritten) Wenn man mit den fortgeschritten Spielregeln spielt, muss man in Ären spielen, das heißt konkret, man darf ausschließlich Miniaturen verwenden, die der jeweiligen Ära entsprechen. Die Miniaturen werden wie folgt in Fraktionen aufgeteilt: Fringe-Miniaturen sind parteilose und können in jeder Fraktion spielen. Dabei ist es egal, welcher Ära sie "eigentlich" angehören, also kann Cade Skywalker laut den offiziellen Regeln auch Seite-an-Seite mit Exar Kun kämpfen. Schnellstart miniatur|Eine Werte-Karte|rechts Mit einem Boosterpack oder Starterset kann man sehr rasch mit den Schnellstart-Regeln spielen, das Spielprinzip ist relativ einfach. Jede Einheit wird durch eine Figur auf dem Spielplan und durch eine Karte, auf der deren Werte stehen, repräsentiert. Die wichtigsten Werte sind Lebenspunkte, Verteidigung, Angriff und Schaden. Zusätzlich dazu hat jede Figur einen Kostenwert, der beim Aufstellen der Armee wichtig ist und der über die Armeegröße beider Spieler entscheiden kann. Je nach Szenario ist er auch für die Siegesbedingung entscheidend. Ein Zug besteht aus der Aktivierung von zwei verschiedenen Figuren. Der Spieler kann sich aussuchen, ob er seine Figur bewegen möchte, und anschließend oder vorher mithilfe des zwanzigseitigen Würfels Angriffe und/oder Spezialfähigkeiten ausführen. Das Ziel des Spiels ist es, die gegnerische Armee auszulöschen. Der MiniManager Der SWMiniManager ist ein inoffizielles Tool von Chuck Monarch, in dem alle Figuren, die es gibt, ihre Sets, und ihre Daten aufgelistet sind. Kategorie:Merchandising Kategorie:Brettspiele en:Star Wars Miniatures es:Star Wars Miniatures nl:Star Wars Miniatures ru:Star Wars Miniatures